


Atop the Magic Carpet

by Kyuubi16



Category: Aladdin (1992), Naruto
Genre: Carpet Ride, Crossover, F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: Just an alternate version to chapter Six of my fanfic The Prince of Whirlpool and Princess of Agrabah. Basically what would have happened if Naruto and Jasmine felt a little more passionate that night.





	

Atop the Magic Carpet  
0  
NarutoxJasmine  
0  
Story Start  
0

Jasmine's olive skin was bathed beautifully in the moonlight. The feel of the night air made her chill to which she hugged herself only for Naruto to take off his jacket and place it on her. So far this night went from one of dread and loss to a breath taking experience as they flew over the city. Naruto's close contact made her shiver and divided her focus from the sights below and the man next to her. Jasmine had never known the intimate touch of a man nor had she never seen a man's erect cock. Until the evening of her fifteen birthday her father never allowed men in the palace unless it dealt with business or such things.

Losing her mother, the Sultana, had a profound effect on the Sultan as he became vastly overprotective of his little girl; weary about the evils of the outer world. Jasmine let out a gasp as they flew over the palace wall and higher into the sky.

''It's a beautiful sight isn't?'' Naruto asked as they flew to above some of the clouds. ''There are so many worlds out here princess. A whole new world.'' he said scooping up a cloud substance and using chakra to solidify it. He molded it into a gem and handed it to Jasmine who looked at it in wonder only for it to soon to be pulled apart by the winds to which the blond chuckled and Jasmine pouted.

The sensations of soaring, tumbling, and freewheeling through the air almost threatened to spill Jasmine's hair from her wrap. Soon they joined a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. Carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting Naruto and Jasmine in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

They then zoom down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose. They then fly alongside wild horses running. Jasmine pets one of them. On their next stop they fly through Greece, where Naruto grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Jasmine.

After Jasmine finished the apple Naruto stood up and extending his hand. ''Care to dance?'' he asked the uncertain princess.

''I-Is it safe?'' This whole night had been thrilling so far, but the though that only a thin carpet stood between her and sudden death unnerved Jasmine quite a bit.

''You can trust me you know.'' he said as Jasmine hesitated for a few more moments before reaching out and taking Naruto's hand. She was pulled up as he wrapped her hand around her torso and they began dancing to a beat he was humming. ''I see the princess is light on her feet?''

''It was something my mother thought me before she passed away.'' she said as Naruto adorned a forlorn look.

''I'm sorry...''

''It's okay.'' she said as she rested her head against Naruto's shoulder. Fireworks began going off in the background halfway through their dance causing her to look up. ''They're beautiful...I've never seen them this up close before.''

''Yeah...me neither.'' he said as canvases of red, blue, violet, and yellow erupted forming shapes and painting the dark blue-violet night sky. Eventually the dance ended and the two took to watching the night sky. Even with all the wonderful sights in the background Naruto's gaze was focused on Jasmine's form. It was amusing seeing her face filled with wonder as she looked around everywhere.

''You know...I couldn't imagine being royalty all my life. I lived so much of my life as a commoner I couldn't imagine not being able to have any freedom. I couldn't deal with being...''

"Trapped?" Jasmine finished for him. "Why do you think I was also in the marketplace? I just couldn't deal with being in the palace all my life. Just being a pretty jewel hanging off some man's arm."

''If it means anything I don't think I can sit around and just rule either. I'm an adventurer you know and if I were to have a significant other I wouldn't mind if she tag along.'' Naruto smiled at the princess and she leaned forward and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Her breasts gently grazing his muscular bicep, reveling in his warmth.

His smell had an airy sort of smell to it along with something else she couldn't quite describe. It was a mixture of fruit and something else that reminded her of Rajah. Carpet had to dip to avoid a flock of birds causing them both to fall back, Jasmine's form on top of Naruto. She suddenly arched her back when she felt Naruto's land rest on her firm backside.

Both of them began blushing furiously as Naruto pushed himself from under her. ''Forgive me Princess, I didn't mean to get so familiar with you. It's just that you have such a lovely form.''

''Didn't you better not make a habit of it then,'' despite how threatening she tried to sound the flustered look on the princess's face made it funny. ''That is unless you plan on marrying me.''

''So the princess no longer objects to my presence?'' he asked as Jasmine mused over it.

''Well I am a princess and I have a duty to my kingdom,'' she answered him coyly, her hand seductively tracing the curve of her waist from breast to hip. "And it does get quite lonely some nights.'' Jasmine continued teasing the now flustering blond before bursting out into a set of giggles.

''So cruel princess.'' he said with a bout as Jasmine ran her fingers through her hair.

''I hope you don't take any offense to my teasing. I find your shyness cute.''

''And I find your inner fire quite attractive. You have no idea how much I desire to unite with you right now.'' he said with a seductive growl.

''Hhm...well considering I have accepted the idea of you being my future husband this could be considered the first night of our honeymoon.'' she said as she trailed her finger down his torso.

''I like the way you think princess,'' he said as his hands came a rest on her form, his fingers trailing her form. ''Are you sure about giving yourself to me princess? That gift I will retain for the rest of my life.''

''I am as sure as the summer days of the desert are a blazing infernal across the endless expanse.'' she said as she removed her top. Her breasts spilling out as she shivered under the cool air of the desert night.

Naruto's hands went up to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushed against her tanned nipples as he began nibbling on her neck. His hands gently rubbed them as Jasmine gasped under his gentle assault. When Naruto's arousal strained too tightly against his fabric he pulled it out so he could get some relief.

Jasmine let out a gasp upon seeing Naruto's erection. This was her first time seeing a cock so she studied it curiously as she twitched under Naruto's renewed assault as he eased her out of her silky pants. She whimpered as the blond dove between her legs and began to lap at her opening. Jasmine let out a series of moans as sensations tingled down her spine. Never had she thought such sensations were possible and was a bit disappointed when Naruto stopped. Her eyes once more falling onto Naruto's shaft, feeling a bit frightened at the thought of something that large would have to fit inside of her.

She laid back and allowed Naruto to spread her legs as he ground himself against her. Jasmine bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as Naruto leaned down and kissed her. His tongue slithered between her lips as their tongues met. Naruto's hands fell upon her shapely hips and held her steady when his tip slightly parted her folds. ''Are you ready Princess?''

''Yes...please...take me my prince.'' she said and let out a whimper as Naruto pushed forward inside of her. She winched, pleasure and pain coursing through her as Naruto's large girth threaten to tear her part. Naruto paused and captured her lips once more as he waited for Jasmine to adjust to it before he gently began to pull in and out of her. With each thrust, Naruto's pelvis smacked against Jasmine as his lips captured one of her nipples and gently nibbled under it; combined with the cool air of the night left the young princess a quivering mess that was lost in a sea of passion.

The steady rhythm built up as Jasmine threw her head back and moaned as Naruto took to groping her ass and hips. There love making, was passionate and sweet like ripe fruit as their fingers trailed their lovers bodies and they often shared a sweet kiss before they came with a blissful release. With Naruto shuddering against Jasmine and pumping into her several times as his seed coated her moist passionate cavern that was currently sucking Naruto dry as her walls clenched and stroked him to completion.

The perfect night of love ended with Naruto carrying the sleeping Jasmine to her room and setting her on the bed before returning to his own room to the night as to not arouse any suspicion. Though the night ended perfectly for the two lovers, poor carpet would now need several months worth of counseling as he quite traumatized by what happened.


End file.
